Suledin Keep
} |name = Suledin Keep |image = Suledin_Keep.png |px = 270x360px |icon = Hightown icon.png |location = Emprise du Lion (Orlais) |type = Keep |appearances = Dragon Age: Inquisition }} Suledin Keep is an old elven fortress in Emprise du Lion. Involvement Characters * Baron Edouard Desjardins * Imshael * Suledin Keep Merchant Quests War Table Operations * Deal with Lord Basile Maron * Gather Cloth * Gather Leather * A Golden Opportunity Collections Bottles Abyssal Peach - Inside Suledin Keep past the cages and your first Giant encounter, before the lyrium tents. Skyhold Customizations * Inquisition Banner - Capture one Keep. * Inquisition Banner Crowns - Capture all Keeps: Caer Bronach, Griffon Wing Keep, Suledin Keep (sometimes bugged). Crafting Materials Herbs Enemies * Imshael ** Fearlings * Pride Demon * Rage Demon * Red lyrium infected Giant * Red Templars ** Red Templar ** Red Templar Marksman ** Red Templar Guard ** Red Templar Shadow ** Red Templar Horror ** Red Templar Knight **Behemoth Notable items Veilfire glyphs - Found in a cave that starts just south of the Suledin Keep map marker. Veilfire torch is at the end of the cave, the glyph is about halfway through, almost directly west of the Suledin Keep map marker. Just past the loot box on a small ledge. Loot - Possible reward from Call Me Imshael quest. - Found down the endless staircase near Suledin Keep during The Tiniest Cave quest. - Possible reward from Call Me Imshael quest. (x3) - Possible reward from Call Me Imshael quest. - Looted after destroying the keep gate during Capturing Suledin Keep quest. - Possible reward from Call Me Imshael quest. * Supply Cache - Randomly sold by the Suledin Keep Merchant for . Codex entries Notes * If you have trouble finding the way inside Suledin Keep, go to the Tower Camp, then head west across a wide wooden bridge. The path to Suledin Keep should then be rather linear. * Inside the keep there is an indoor area with lots of barrels. The platforms above are reachable by jumping and there is a chest on one of them. It contains random leveled loot (see Gallery). * On the way to the Keep there are several hidden chests with random loot located on top of the ruins. They can be reached by walking up the bent trees and jumping from one branch to another. Bugs * If you rebuild "Judicael's Crossing" before speaking with the Baron Edouard Desjardins, the They Shall Not Pass quest will not be triggered but the quest icon will be permanently shown on the map. * If you kill any High dragon in Emprise du Lion before speaking with the Baron Edouard Desjardins, the Breeding Grounds quest will not be triggered but the quest icon will be permanently shown on the map. Gallery Suledin Keep Front.png|Suledin Keep front gate. Suledin5.jpg|Area with hidden chest on top of the platform. Suledin7.jpg Suledin10.jpg Suledinfullview.jpg|Suledin Keep overview. Category:Dragon Age: Inquisition locations Category:Fortresses